


List of Songs for Z Nation Writing

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: List of songs that get me in the mood to write Z Nation fics





	List of Songs for Z Nation Writing

SVRCINA - Tomorrow We Fight  
Muse - Sunburn  
The Pretty Reckless - Absolution  
Rob Zombie - Foxy Foxy  
Pucifer - Rev 22:30  
LP - Switchblade  
Muse - Madness  
Korn - Twisted Transistor  
Rob Zombie - Living Dead Girl  
Muse - Feeling Good  
Portugal Man - Feel It Still  
Eyes Set to Kill - Give You My All  
The Pretty Reckless - Take Me Down  
Dorothy - Whiskey Fever  
Paramore - Adore  
Dorothy - Woman  
The Pretty Reckless - Follow Me Down  
Grace Potter - Stars (piano version)  
Cover done by Larkin Poe - Black Betty  
Zedd - Stay the Night  
In This Moment - Beautiful Tragedy   
The Pretty Reckless - Blame  
Avril Lavigne - I Fell in Love with The Devil


End file.
